NS2000/Histrocial
OLDER VERSIONS, PLEASE DO NOT EDIT! NS2000 The base model of the NS2000 comes with additional rails for the mounting of a foregrip and laser sight. Optics can be mounted atop its iron sights and a muzzle attachments can be fitted. The magazine size has been reduced to 10 rounds rather than its full 12 rounds. Customization The NS2000 is for those who prefer a one-shot playstyle and were very comfortable with the M500, which the NS2000 effectively upgrades. As with any shotgun, the attachment of a foregrip is always beneficial and for the NS2000, brings the mediocre handling to something fairly good. As with any weapon, the attachment of a laser sight is recommended for communication and does not reduce handling. Use of sights is permissable due to the longer effective one-shot range, but not necessary and can be passed over in favor of maintaining a high level of mobility. DreamlessMemory 01:33, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Tactics Even with the foregrip, the NS2000 cannot compete with the extreme rushing power of the M1014C or the PM5-350, meaning many of the advance move-and-shoot abilities cannot be performed anymore. On the other hand, the foregrip grants a good fighting change in surprise head-on encounters, if not an outright advantage. Due to its slow fire rate, this weapon works best from behind cover, popping out only to instakill foes with one well aimed shot. As with any shotgun, the NS2000 works extremely well as a flanking weapon, and the high damage and larger magazine will allow you to take down more enemies at a longer distance. Aim for the head and upper chest to maximize your massive damage and learn to shift between targets quickly. Effective use of the NS2000 will allow you to one-shot chains of targets at a resonable distance.- DreamlessMemory 01:33, September 10, 2012 (UTC) It is extremely effective when combined with a silencer, as it only slightly hinders the weapon's already excessive damage rating to make one of the most deadly silenced weapons in the game. In addition, it further increases the weapon's accuracy, making it more viable for longer ranges. NS2000 C The C model of the NS2000 features a shortened 18-inch barrel and a smaller magazine of 10 rounds, which is easier to liscense can export. It comes equipped with a foregrip which cannot be removed. Compared to the base model, the C model fires faster and handles better, but sacrifices damage, accuracy, and controllability. Customization My tip: no scope, no muzzle brake. This gun lives from its fast ready time. redromulus 12:14, March 19, 2013 (UTC) I put a silencer and a Reflex 1x on this already beastly weapon. I didn't like the iron sights too much, but if you can deal with it, it's better to leave optics off like redromlus mentioned above. The silencer raises its accuracy, which results in a tighter grouping for this gun, so more damage in concentrated on your target. It's nice. Thefirenation (talk) 18:55, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Tactics Run and gun. Always on the move. Thats how you use NS2000 C properly.redromulus 11:53, March 19, 2013 (UTC) It is extremely effective when combined with a silencer, as it only slightly hinders the weapon's already excessive damage rating to make one of the most deadly silenced weapons in the game. In addition, it further increases the weapon's accuracy, making it more viable for longer ranges. NS2000 SP The SP variant has the full 12-round magazine and sports a higher rate of fire than the base model. However, the recoil is higher and the lower rails have been removed, which prohibits a foregrip from being attached. The SP variant retains the side rails, meaning a laser pointer can still be attached. Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics It is extremely effective when combined with a silencer, as it only slightly hinders the weapon's already excessive damage rating to make one of the most deadly silenced weapons in the game. In addition, it further increases the weapon's accuracy, making it more viable for longer ranges. NS2000 C Alpine Tactics It is extremely effective when combined with a silencer, as it only slightly hinders the weapon's already excessive damage rating to make one of the most deadly silenced weapons in the game. In addition, it further increases the weapon's accuracy, making it more viable for longer ranges. NS2000 SD Splinter Cell Customization Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics ...